Of Gods and Calamity Taylor Awakens the Alpha Stigma?
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: Taylor loses her mother in a car accident, then in a freak accident awaken a old and unstable power, the alpha stigma and loses her father now orphaned she ends up adopted by the Barnes family and living among them until one day . . .


**A/N:** I happened to suddenly be in the mood to write when suddenly inspiration struck me quite hard in fact. So I hope that you enjoy this little one-shot, if it turns out to be popular then I just might turn this right into a short story how does that sound?

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Worm nor Legend of the Legendary Heroes, they belong to Wildbow and Takaya Kagami respectively.

 **Of Gods and Calamity, Taylor awakens the Alpha Stigma?!**

It happened just after her mother's accident she blacked out and when Taylor came to.

Everything around her was gone save a single hovering man, she had lost control and as a result everyone around her payed.

She had lost the last member of her family to her new and unstable power.

She had never felt so woefully powerless in her entire life.

She had gained a power, an unstable ancient power tied heavily to her emotional state. She had become Earth Bet's First Alpha Stigma User in over a thousand years.

The previous generations had hunted the Alpha Stigma Users to extinction. She had become one of the most dangerous people in the world that day.

A power that would place her head and shoulders above most Parahumans.

They were called many things.

Gods.

Devils.

Demons.

Angels.

Monsters.

All of them had a certain amount of truth when describing the destructive beings known to the world over as Stigma users.

They were only slayed while unconscious or sleeping often either burned at the stake when in a state of calm or ambushed, that was the only way in which they were truly killed, before the power they had activated.

Because when it did there would never be Survivors, the Stigma user lost all control of their actions, and caused catastrophic amounts of damage.

Taylor broke down completely at the unfairness of the world.

Only one person ever was able to ground her, her best friend and sister Emma Barnes.

After the lose and tragedy of her parents. The Barnes took her in having no where else to go.

Taylor stayed with them for a few months until July of summer of the year they were bound for high school, Emma and Taylor were attacked by ABB' Thugs.

Taylor once again blacked out during a fit of rage.

But this time was different somehow, she felt strangely calm despite herself, she kept hearing Emma saying the familiar phrase.

"Wake up Taylor" though there was some strange urgency behind the words.

Followed closely by "Don't harm her, she's my friend."

"Please Taylor stop now."

"Please just stop" She kept on in a pleading tone.

"Please just leave her alone. She doesn't know what she's doing." Emma repeated twice more.

I heard a voice that was familiar.

"It's time to wake up My Little Owl." I heard my father whisper

I woke up fast as lightning and shedding tears at the recollection of my dad's voice.

I saw a scene of carnage.

Three body's mangled horribly, though not dead, wearing horrified expressions and on the verge of death.

while shocked by the scene, I asked out loud "Who did this?" I asked

When Emma responded with a simple utterance of "you did it."

Followed shortly afterwards by "It was you, Taylor."

I cried and threw up, sick at sight of the scene.

I needed to get away.

As far away as possible from the grisly scene of mangled masses.

Flooded with feelings of guilt and horror coupled with waves of sadness.

I had just become a monster.

I had just harmed three people in horrible ways.

Despite the fact they had similar intentions and probably would have done much the same to both me and Emma.

I kept on think almost trying to justify the fact that it was only a simple accident.

That they weren't innocent and things of such line of thinking.

I kept it up for almost a half hour before heading back to the home that barely felt like it was mine anymore. The house of the Barnes.

I encountered an unusual scene waiting for me.

A grateful Allen Barnes.

He thanked me for defending his daughter instead of recoiling in horror as I had been preparing myself for.

He was just thanking me for acting and defending his Emma the daughter he loved just as much as my father had loved me before passing, he awkwardly hugged me. And repeated a thank you.

That was the story of how I set out to become a hero and gain control of my power.

It was mine and I couldn't change it, despite the fact it was in self-defense, I very easily lost control and that by no means had any appeal.

I was going to be a hero, even if I had to die trying I was going to be in control the next time anything like that happened ever again.

I was going to become one who protects others, I was going to be a keeper of the peace, I was going to be a hero.

 **Not a god.**

 **Not a devil.**

 **Not a demon.**

 **Nor an angel.**

 **Or a monster.**

 **I was going to be a Hero.**

 **And No One was going to Stop Me!**

 **To Be Continued?**. . .

A/N: So does anyone have any thoughts, opinions, or concerns should I keep writing this piece or leave it for dead. I am thinking about turning it into a short story, but don't honestly know if it's worth the effort on my part. like always read and review, and most importantly have a nice day.


End file.
